writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:District3forever/The Way I Wish I Had Not Taken
Chapter 1 Home. I walk into the clear woods, with foliage covering up my legs. The sight of maples and pines making a canopy over my head and flowers making a blanket underneath. "Oww!" I screamed to myself. Thorns. I pluck them out one by one, leaving blood trickling down my leg. I breathe in the fresh air, the smell of pines, evergreens, and dead leaves, and walk in. I take the tree carved into the shape of an egg and walk inside. There is my bed, some small pillows and a calender I bought yesterday. I sit criss-cross and pick up a notebook. The way the notebook feels makes me homesick. I write how I caught some salmon and how delicous it was. The taste of the warm, creamy fish with butter makes my mouth water. I sigh, I was full. Suddenly an abrupt tap on the door. I jumped out of my seat and raced to the door. I opened the door an in came a woounded baby deer. I felt like I was being killed with him. The poor thing. I sigh and pick up some cotton bandages and wrap it around the deer. I then give it some scraps, apple peels and some salmon butter and send it out. The way animals come to me is miraculous. How they found out where I live is impossible to understand. It started with a goose and now all the animals come to me like I am their healer. I see the mother not to far away. The baby deer looks at me, with big eyes. I gain even more sympathy. Then, all of a sudden, the mother is down dead. I gasp, for I never would of guessed someone could hit it so quickly. The baby deer whimpers and backs away. I sniff. The baby deer is like me, all alone. Soon he is down to. I sob, for I raised the mother. I look at what once used to be a baby deer. His guts are taken out. I carry them over to my graveyard which is about 80 paces from my house. The sight of about 50 places makes me sick. There is going to be 52 now. I place the deer in holes side by side. I sob the whole time, and pray that they will be somewhere better. I hate hunting season. But then, a thought just hit me. It made me so angry, my eye was twitching. It isn't hunting season. I look down at the deer and scream. I place some flowers on their graves and bid them a farewell. I stomp my feet, hating whoever killed them. I return to my house and make myself some tea to calm myself. Another knock is at my door. I see this boy around my age wave. I am so shocked I stood there for a couple of minutes gaping. I let him in and told him to have a seat. I make him a cup of tea, and he takes a sip. He turns away. "Its Ok, I forgot the sugar. I take a sack down and place some in his cup. I do not put any in mine. I do not know how he found my place, but it would be rude to ask. "So, how did you make this?" He asked. I blushed. "I took some wood and carved it to look like a bed. I sewn the leaves together. I like this person, he seems like my dad. He nods, like he understood. I sigh. "You want to sleep here?" I ask. He nods his head every so slightly. I go to the closet and pick him a sleeping bag I made. He snuggles in and falls to sleep instantly. I go to my bed and sleep. I dream of the boy doing something, but I do not know what. I wake up in the middle of the night, and I see the sleeping bag......empty. Chapter 2 I walk around trying to understand how he left. Maybe he is getting food, I told myself. Or water. I sit down, picking at my gash I got yesterday. I walk in a circle, worried sick. Maybe somebody killed him. I do not know at this time at night. I decide to go to the stream and take a bath. I take some of my soap and wash off. But it is hard, because that boy keeps popping into my brain. I took out one of my knives in another tree, holding all my weapons. I take it and throw it at the tree. I have to go home, it is almost sunrise. I sigh, and take my towel and dry off, then dress again, this time with my green tank top. I go to the graveyard first, putting some flowers on every grave. It makes the dam from my eyes break. All of these animals, some are even people, but I do not think about what happened to them. The sun begins to break from the clouds. I run over to get something to eat, because I have to go find the strawberries, then maybe catch some more salmon. I grab some blackberries, some lettuce from my backyard, that I am growing, and some salmon butter. My mouth waters, but I have to wai and see if that boy comes back. I sigh, for I have to wait for him. Suddenly, the knock is there again. I open it, and the boy comes rushing in. He has gashes everywhere and smells like blood and flowers. I told him to wash in the stream. I do not want that toxic smell in my house, it gags me. I get my best plates and silverware. I cut him a slice of bread, then putting on salmon butter. He walks in some time later, smelling like my apple soap. He says "Mmm! This looks delicous!" I blush as he eats all of his food. He smiles, and I nod. I take our plates, then tell about the work we have to do today. He nods, and I pack us some biscuits and jam. We are having strawberries once they get picked. He smiles as we walk behind the stream. There is a huge strawberry patch, as big as my tree is tall. I take all 18 buckets, and place them down, for we need to start picking. The aroma of strawberries is wonderful. I take one and eat, the delicate berry bursting into my mouth. I sigh, for it is the best thing ever. Soon, all of our buckets are full. We bring them back to the house with difficulty. We finally make it back. I go wash the strawberries, but, in the corner of my eye I see the boy, putting back.... a blood stained knife. ''Chapter 3 I try to calm down, but I just couldn't. I slipped away to grab one of my knives. I slip back in and he does not notice me. I then smirk, then pin him to the ground. "You!" I screamed. "Why do you have that? Do you want to kill me?" He turns as white as a sheet. I pick up my knife and cut his arm. He wails like a baby and I laugh. I cut his leg and shoved him out of the door. He lands on the dirt, looking like those mud pies. I wave to him. He reaches torwards me. I slam his hand in the door. The smell is back again. I send him to take a bath. I need to talk to him. Coming back, he smiles and sits down. "Why do you have that knife?" I ask. "What knife?" He replies, placing the knife behind his back. "I am not stupid," I tell him. "B..but," he stammers. I smile and make some tea. The smell of it warms me. "Now tell me," I plead. "First, heal me and tell me your name," he stubbornly says. I roll my eyes. "Fine," I respond. I take some bandages and wrap it around about half of his body. "I do not have a name," I tell him. "Then, lets give you one," he says. "My name is Peter Woods. Your name is Star Snow." I smile. I like that. But he, has to tell me why has that knife. I ask him one more time. He says fine and sits down at the table. I finish washing the strawberries, and place them in a bowl in the middle of the table. I eat the first one. I love the smooth taste of them. "Ok Star, I will tell you, but you can not tell anyone else. I am a killer in the woods. You want to join me?" I spit the strawberry on his face. I scream at him and lock him inside. I have to get my anger out. Chapter 4 '' I hate him. I take my knives and go to the strawberry bushes. The animals always hide here. I grasped it and threw it at the deer. It fell down in a second. I sigh, and move on. I have a very short temper, and I will always have one. I want to scream. Instead, I throw up blood the deer splattered in my face. I feel weak. I eat the strawberries and decide to go fishing. The cool water feels great on my skin. I sigh, it is so refreshing. I grab my knife and kill some salmon. 1, 10, 35 fish. I filter the water and take the salt and put it on my fish. I will eat in a minute. I have to do something else. I act like I am lost, and boys rush. One whispers "Its an easy kill," I smirk. They rush over to me. I take one of my knives and cut a guy's arm off. I run. Dodging spears, trident, knives, and arrows. I rush over to my house, locking all 18 locks on my door. "What happened?" Peter asks. I tell I cut one of the killer's arm off. He seems angry for a moment, and then feels like he is doing wrong. He faints. I wonder what happened to him. But, spears are peircing my door. I grab his limp body and go down to my other house way below this one. It has to be 50 ft. underground. I gasp for air as we reach the bottom and he awakens. "What's wrong?" He asks. I tell him how his killer friends were trying to kill me. I give him some food and think, just how I could outsmart them all. Category:Blog posts